Danny Phantom and Kiki Strike
by Kamakasi Krisu
Summary: There's a new girl at Casper High. It's Kiki Strile! Danny tries to find out why she keeps watching him as Danny Phantom. It was my idea to use KIki Strike with Danny Phantom. The X-over I've been wiating to read. Discontinued


**Me: Hey, I'm back with a new story peoples! I thought of it when I was reading 'Kiki Strike'. It's the best idea I've ev…**

**Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost!! Fear me!! **

**Me: Oh, dang, Box Ghost, do you ever go away!?**

**Danny: Uh, Crystal, who's Kiki Strike?**

**Me: You'll find out in a little bit, Danny. Oh here she is now.**

**Kiki Strike: Hello, Danny Fenton and Crystal Phantom. Am I late?**

**Me: No, Kiki, you're right on time. I don't own Danny Phantom and if I did new episodes. I didn't write Kiki Strike, but I love the book. Hello to new story chapter 1!! **

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In Casper High a roamer was going around. The roamer is that there's going to be a new girl at school. "Did you hear? There's going to be a girl coming to this school. I think she's coming tomorrow?" The roamer said.

The last to know the roamer was a boy with messy black hair with a white T-shirt that had a red oval in the middle and a pair of light blue, blue jeans.

"Hey, Danny did you hear? Some girl is moving to Amity Park and coming to Casper High tomorrow," a girl in black with black hair asked Danny.

"Not until you just told me, Sam. Hey, do you know were Tucker is?" Danny asked Sam and she pointed toward the boy's bathroom.

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said and ran toward the bathroom. "Tucker, are you in here? It's me Danny," Danny yelled. Suddenly a boy with dark skin, a PDA, and a red weird hat came out from under a stall door.

"Yeah, dude, I'm here," Tucker sighed and walked to the sink. He didn't look well.

"What's up with you? You look like you have the flu. You don't have the flu do you?" Danny asked Tucker while backing up two steps.

"No, dude, I don't have the flu. It's just I got this letter…" Tucker said pulling out an envelope with a seal that was the letter **i** in the shape of a girl in motion. "And it said to stop hanging out with you and Sam, and that I can't be your friend. I don't know what to do. Oh, and there's a letter in it for you," Tucker said with sadness in his voice.

Danny grabbed the envelope and pulled out the letter that had his name on it, and put it in his pocket when he hears the bell ring.

"See you later, Tuck," Danny said and ran out of the boy's bathroom.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

In New York, a group of girls were standing around a computer with a school website on it.

"Kiki, are you sure you want to go to do this? I mean the school's all the way in Amity Park," asked a girl with brown hair and wearing glasses.

"Yeah Strike, normally I'd just hack into a school database and enroll you into the school, but this school's like thousands of miles away," said a Chinese looking girl.

"Oona, Ananka I've made up my mind, and there's someone I want to know more of," said a pale skinned, white haired Kiki Strike.

"Okay, Kiki, I've got those chemicals you wanted. I also have the beaker of ectoplasm. I hope you don't mix them up the wrong way, and blow up a whole block," said a girl with a few burned dreadlocks.

"Deedee, I promise not to blow up any buildings," Kiki told her.

"Luz, do you have the tracking devise?" Kiki asked a girl in overalls covered in grease stains from head to toe.

"Yep, I do. I also made another one so we can know where you are and make sure you stay out of trouble," Luz said handing Kiki one small chip and put the other one on the collar of Kiki's shirt.

"Luz, I… can't really promise that it will stay on," Kiki told her but Luz shook her head.

"No worries, Kiki, I put super strong glue on it so it does stay on," Luz told a sighing Kiki.

"Ok, people I am done with the enrollment. Kiki Strike now goes to Casper High," Oona told everybody.

"And she's also starting tomorrow. So you need to get going, Kiki, if you want to make it to your first day to school in Amity Park," Ananka said and Kiki nodded and left.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

**Ok, I'm done cause I got nothin' left in my mind. I hope you liked this. Please review. See yah. **


End file.
